prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Sparlotte
Sparlotte is the antagonistic relationship between the half-siblings, Spencer Hastings and Charlotte DiLaurentis. Series |-|Season 3= Crazy Charlotte, who is under the alias of CeCe Drake, and Spencer first meet at The Brew. Spencer and The Liars hear Charlotte talking to the barista, and saying a very Alison-like line. The girls think it's Alison at first, and turn and say her name. Charlotte turns around and gives the girl an inquisitive look, before asking them if something is wrong. Aria responds that there isn't but she just sounded like a friend of their's - Alison DiLaurentis. Charlotte then introduces herself as Cece Drake, to which Spencer states her name as well. Charlotte says that Spencer is Melissa Hastings' little sister, before saying that Alison talked about Spencer and all of the girls - a lot. When asked how she knew Alison, she tells the girls that they met at Cape May. She then tells them that she is working at the boutique across the street, and if they ever wanted to do some free shopping, she'd be happy to turn the other way. After Charlotte leaves, Spencer comments on how similar Alison and Charlotte are to one another. The Kahn Game Spencer and Aria are at The Brew when Charlotte walks in and finds Aria's cell phone on the counter. She goes over to them and says good morning before asking if the phone is there's, to which Aria says that it is. She then sees the papers for UPenn on the table and asks who's going, to which Spencer sardonically replies that she isn't going because she's going to community college. Aria explains that Spencer missed the deadline, and Charlotte tells Spencer that she doesn't need early admissions, she's a Hastings. She goes on to say that if she can get in, then Spencer can too. Spencer questions that Charlotte went to UPenn and Charlotte tells her to "dial down the shock". Spencer quickly says that's not what she meant, and that if Charlotte went to UPenn she might know someone she can talk to her about her application - a dean, a professor, even a janitor. Charlotte says that there is a party that night and that a guy named Steven who works in admissions should be there, and Spencer asks her if they can go and says that she could bring her application. However, Charlotte says that she wasn't even planning on going since it's not really her scene. Spencer then stares at Charlotte with big eyes to which Charlotte replies that Spencer isn't going to stop looking at her like a lost puppy until she says yes. Charlotte then agrees to take Spencer and tells her to meet her at seven outside the boutique, and Spencer thanks her graciously. Charlotte then says goodbye and leaves. Later, Spencer, Charlotte, and Aria arrive at the party. Spencer asks her if it's weird going to a party in Rosewood, and Charlotte says that she never knows what to expect - people either love you or don't remember her name. She compares this to Jason, stating that the dated for a long time but now he's not even returning her phone calls. Spencer assures her that it isn't personal and that Jason's just going through a rough time at the moment. They then start walking towards the party when both Spencer and Aria realize they're at Noel Kahn's cabin, to which Charlotte responds that she forgot Eric has a little brother and jokingly asks if douchebaggery runs in the family. Spencer and Aria whisper to each other as Charlotte walks ahead, and the latter asks them if something's wrong, to which Spencer responds no and that they just have a weird history with Noel. Charlotte questions this, and Spencer tells Charlotte that Aria and Noel used to date, but Aria quickly says that she wouldn't call it that. Charlotte then says that douchebaggery really does run in the family and that Aria shouldn't worry about Noel - they probably won't even see him. She then loops arms with both Spencer and Aria and tells them that they drove all the way out to the cabin, so they should find Steven, deliver the application, and that if it's awkward they'll just bail. A guy at the front of the party is taking names, to which Charlotte says that her name is, "CeCe Drake" and that she brought friends. He then stamps all three girls wrists and lets them into the party. They enter the party and Charlotte greets people before going back around to Spencer, who quickly asks if she found Steven. Charlotte says that Spencer has to meet the girl before she shoves herself in his face, before taking the application and saying she'll get it where it needs to go. She then tells the girls to follow her to the game room. Once inside the game room of the cabin, they are almost instantly approached by Eric Kahn, and he and Charlotte exchange some friendly banter. He then says that she brought a virgin sacrifice, so all is forgiven. Charlotte quickly intervenes and says that the girls are her ducklings, so he should play nice. Eric then invites the girls to the booze and games before leaving. Charlotte looks around the party but doesn't see Steven, however, she quickly assures Spencer that he will be and that Spencer should relax and take a load off. She offers Spencer a drink, but she declines. Charlotte states that it's fine and that no one will tell nark on her - she's seen cops do way worse in the room, but Spencer insists she doesn't want anything. Charlotte then challenges Eric to a game of Truth, while Spencer and Aria watch. Later, Aria and Noel play truth while Charlotte is elsewhere. However, when it is Spencer and Jenna's turn Charlotte reappears to watch. Later, near the end of the party, Spencer finds Charlotte with Eric and says that she's been looking everywhere for her. Charlotte asks what's wrong, to which Spencer states that Aria left, she doesn't know anyone at the party, Charlotte's her ride, and she couldn't find her, to which Charlotte says that she was preoccupied. Spencer asks Charlotte for the real reason she brought her to the cabin, saying that there's no UPenn guy at the party, and asks if the whole thing was an excuse to hook up with Eric. Charlotte chuckles, and Spencer asks to have her admission back. However, Charlotte says no and that Steven has it, much to Spencer's surprise. Charlotte says that after Spencer left the game room Steven showed up and Charlotte gave him Spencer's application and told him how smart she is, and the two had a lovely chat and that Spencer's admission is probably in the on-time pile as they speak. Spencer then asks if they can leave now that they both came for what they wanted, and Charlotte agrees. Single Fright Female Spencer spots Charlotte at Rosewood High School and asks her what she's doing, to which Charlotte responds that she's freaking out about the fashion show she's having since Spencer bailed on her. Spencer apologizes, but Charlotte initially tells her not to sweat it, and that she hopes there is another fashionista in the town that would skip a kegger for a free belt. Spencer says that she'll be there, and she'll get her friends to help out as well. Charlotte thanks her and says that she was hoping after the UPenn favor that she wouldn't have to ask twice. She continues on asking if Spencer has any rich friends she can fill seats with since she needs the extra cash. She then gets sidetracked when she sees Paige McCullers with Emily, and questions if Emily's dating Paige. Spencer says that they are, and asks why she wants to know. Charlotte says that it's seriously sickening and that if Ali were alive to see Emily cuddling up to Pigskin, to which Spencer asks who Pigskin is. Charlotte reveals that it's Paige and that Alison and Paige had it out for each other. This triggers a flashback for Spencer, who zones out during her conversation with Charlotte, who was asking for Spencer's help setting up after school. Spencer agrees, and Charlotte thanks her before leaving. Later, Spencer is helping Charlotte unload boxes from a truck, and informs her that Aria isn't coming and that she hasn't heard back from Hanna yet. Charlotte states that they have Emily, which should be enough, but Spencer states that they might not have Emily. Initially, Charlotte is upset since she needs bodies, and thinks that Emily ditched them for Pigskin (Paige) but Spencer says that's not it and that she might have approached Emily in the wrong way. Charlotte states that Spencer brought up Alison's war with Emily's girlfriend and that it was a bad move. Spencer then asks what Ali and Paige were even fighting about, and Charlotte says that they were fighting about Emily. Spencer asks her what Ali did with Paige's letter, but Charlotte states that she probably didn't even do anything about it, and even though Ali would never admit it, Charlotte thought she was scared of Paige. She then hands Spencer a box and asks if wool makes her itchy. Spencer is seen in the dressing room of the boutique getting ready when Charlotte asks her how many boxes she has in the room. Spencer responds that she has two - one for shoes and one for belts. Charlotte says that she forgot a box and leaves to stop the truck guy from going anywhere. As she walks outside, Spencer is attacked by a snake that crawled out of one of the boxes and screams for CeCe's help as the door is jammed. Charlotte arrives just in time and opens the door, before grabbing a fake leg and hitting the snake with it. Later, Spencer and the other Liars are helping Charlotte set up for her fashion show. Hanna is reluctant to change in the dressing room because of the snake, but Charlotte assures the girls that animal control came and took the snake and checked other boxes for nests. Spencer questions this, but Charlotte seemingly ignores her. A few moments later, Charlotte walks up to Spencer with a pretty dress and states that she should wear it - it's definitely her style. However, Hanna takes the dress instead. Spencer is later seen with Charlotte preparing the rest of the shelves when Emily walks in with Paige, and Charlotte leaves to get Emily into her dress. After a while, Spencer is seen watching Charlotte with Paige who is helpings stock shelves. Trivia * Spencer dreamed of going to UPenn, the same college that Charlotte attended. * They are maternal half-siblings as they both share the same mother (Mary Drake), but have different fathers. * Both Charlotte and Spencer have been patients at Radley Sanitarium, although they were admitted at different times. * Both were unknowingly born at Radley. * Both were adopted by a member of their biological family - Charlotte by her Aunt, Jessica DiLaurentis, and Spencer by her father, Peter Hastings. * Charlotte was responsible for Spencer (and the rest of the liars) being kidnapped and later tortured in the Dollhouse, as she was A at the time. * Charlotte knew that Spencer was her half-sister prior to the Dollhouse, but viewed Spencer as a doll and not a sister. * They share Jason DiLaurentis as a brother - Spencer is Jason's paternal half-sister while Charlotte is Jason's adoptive sister. * Both are cousins to Alison DiLaurentis. * Both are extremely intelligent and often figure out crimes and secrets before anyone else. Gallery Pretty-Little-Liars-ABC-Family-The-Kahn-Game-Season-3-Episode-10-4.jpeg|Charlotte and Spencer at Noel's party Pretty-Little-Liars-ABC-Family-The-Kahn-Game-Season-3-Episode-10-2.jpg|Spencer and Charlotte in the car 6.11-289.jpg|Spencer attends Charlotte hearing Navigational Category:Sibling Pairings Category:Article stubs Category:Pairings